This invention relates to custom putter components, a method of forming custom putters and to a kit for carrying out that method.
It is usual in golf club manufacture to assemble a group of like club heads, like shafts and like grips and to assemble like clubs one after the other. In custom manufacturing, particular components of the club to be manufactured are selected from stock and assembled forming a custom club. The club elements or components are relatively standard and include grips of varying styles, shafts of varying lengths and flexibility and club heads.
For putters the putter heads consist of a sole, a top, a face and a back. The top is either plain or includes a hosel. These type structures require a very large inventory when assembling custom putters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a kit containing interchangeable selective putter components which enable the assembly of custom putters of selected designs.
Another object of the invention comprises a method of providing putter forming components, of selecting specific ones of the components and assembling them forming custom putters.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a selected group of hosels each designed to interconnect with all putter heads of a selected group of putter heads.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an inter-engaging system between the hosel and putter head which provides an engagement fixed against rotation.
Another object of the invention is an improved method of assembling custom putters.
Another object of the invention is a cost effective inventory for the manufacture of custom patterns.